Mione and Sirius
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Are you okay?" says Sirius when he sees a sad Hermione who sit in the living room alone with a book in her lap. "Yes, nothing's wrong..." says Hermione, trying to sound happy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Mione and Sirius**

 **Hermione has been living with Sirius since her fifth year after her parents and Harry Potter was killed by Voldemort.**

Ony a feew weeks ago, Hermione turned 18 and she wants to have sex with Sirius, but she's not sure if he still thinks of her as a kid or if he would bang her.

"Are you okay?" says Sirius when he sees a sad Hermione who sit in the living room alone with a book in her lap.

"Yes, nothing's wrong..." says Hermione, trying to sound happy.

"I can tell that you're sad. Let me help you." says Sirius.

"Uh...thanks, but you probably can not help me this time..." says Hermione.

"Do you miss Harry? We can't bring him back." says Sirius.

"Well, I do miss him, but that's not why I'm so fucking depressed." says Hermione.

"What's the problem then?" says Sirius.

"Promise to not get angry." says Hermione.

"Nothing to be afraid of, girl. I promised Harry to look after you and so I will." says Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius. I'm glad you do, really. Still, sex is something I miss, after Harry's death, Ron didn't want me anymore and I haven't been fucked since." says Hermione in a very sad tone.

"Hermione, you were right. I obviously can't help you with that." says Sirius.

"I think you can...fuck me, please. Sirius, please fuck my pussy." says Hermione.

"Mione! Are you bloody insane?" says Sirius in anger.

"No, not at all...! You promised to not get fucking mad..." says Hermione as she start to cry like a weak little pre-school kid.

"Bloody crap! Not this. Crying is so hard to resist." says Sirius.

"Sirius, please have sex with me. I need to feel your schlong deep in my soft cute pussy." whines Hermione through her tears.

"Listen, you have to understand that I'm an older man and more or less your substitute father. I can't do it with you, Mione." says Licius.

"Are you telling me that I have to masturabte again? I'm tired of my fingers and I don't have a dildo." whines Hermione.

"Stop it, don't whine like a 5 year old. You're 18." says Lucius.

"Yes, but I'm soooo sexually frustrated." says Hermione, still crying.

"Maybe so, but I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry." says Sirius.

"Fuck me...please, please, pretty please." says Hermione in a very childish tone.

"Hermione Granger, you're not making it easy for me to resist when you beg and whine the wya you do." says Sirius.

Hermione thinks that she can see something that is getting hard and ready in Sirius' pants.

"Please, fuck my pussy and cum in me. Give me pleasure." says Hermione.

"Well, it can't hurt to do it one time." says Sirius.

"Yay!" says a very happy Hermione as she swing off her top and drop her sweatpants.

She wear no bra or panties.

"Hermione..." says Sirius.

"Like what you see? My pussy is wet, fuck me." says Hermione, all sexy and seductive.

"I do like it." says Sirius as he unbutton his pants so his cock can pop out.

"Aww, nice size on your schlong. Mione love." says Hermione with a cute smile when she sees that Sirius has a stiff 12 inch cock.

"Thank you." says Sirius.

"Let me see if it is strong." says Hermione as she starts to give Sirius a nice BJ.

"Slow, Mione..." moans Sirius.

Hermione suck slow.

"Yes, that's right." moans Sirius.

10 minutes later.

"Ready to get banged, sweetie?" says Sirius.

"Yes! Fuck my adorable pussy with your natural wand." says Hermione.

Sirius gently push his cock into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Ahhh, yes! Your pussy is soft, wet and nice and warm." moans Sirius.

"Mmmm, yeah! Your cock is so stiff and long. Mione love." moans a very happy Hermione.

"Such a horny slut you are." says Sirius.

"Oh, yeah! Horny and slutty is what I am." moans Hermione.

"Fuck, yes." says Sirius.

"Awwww! You fill me up so well. It feels like my pussy was made to fit around your sexy schlong." moans Hermione. "Fuck me!"

Sirius fuck Hermione harder.

"Mmm, fuck! Yes! Bang me!" moans Hermione.

25 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Sirius as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Bloody shit, yeah!" moans a happy Hermione in sexual pleasure as she get a nice big orgasm.

"Hermione, that was really good..." says Sirius.

"Thanks. I knew you'd have fun with me." says Hermione. "And don't be afraid that your cum made me preggo. My pussy is protected by cute magic."

"Remus was right. You truly are the most magnificent young witch of your generation." says Sirius.

"Stop...you give me too much credit." says Hermione.

"No, you are without a doubt a very talented woman and a very sexy one as well." says Sirius.

"Thanks." says Hermione with an adorable smile.

"My pleasure, my pleasure, for sure." says Sirius.

"I understand. You're so nice and I'll be forever grateful to you for taking care of me." says Hermione.

"There's nothing that can make me break my promise to Harry. His parents were my best friends." says Sirius.

 **The End.**


End file.
